HEAVY SUMMER
by c62
Summary: Que lo obligaran a tomar vacaciones sin duda parecía lo más ridículo que le podía ocurrir. Sin embargo, un anónimo anuncio pondrá de cabeza el verano de Billy, mostrándole que unas aburridas vacaciones pueden volverse más interesantes de lo que hubiera imaginado. [Yaoi]
1. Holidays in the Sun

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **N/A:** ¡Al fin puedo postear el primer capitulo de esta historia! La idea surgió hace ya bastante tiempo en una de mis charlas con la gran Dreekas (a quien como siempre agradezco todo el support) y me gustó tanto que dije que escribiría al respecto. Aprovechando un corte de electricidad (ayudan a mi inspiración aparentemente...) pude escribir practicamente en una noche este primer capitulo, y la emoción de al fin poder postearlo (al fin volvio la luz!) me sobrepasa. Lo que sí me debatí bastante fue si hacerlo yaoi o no, y como eso ni se pregunta, es obvio que será ligeramente yaoi, como ya puse en el summary :D

Espero y sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Era verano en South Town, la jungla de concreto ardía, el día simplemente estaba inaguantable. El mar seguro estaría hirviendo bajo los rayos del sol, por lo que ni siquiera sería agradable buscar refrescarse en el agua, pero sin importar que tan alta fuera la temperatura, había gente divirtiéndose allí. Las calles estaban atestadas como siempre aunque el agotamiento o mal humor que el calor generaba en algunos era notable, aun así por supuesto, el ritmo de la ciudad no se detendría. La mejor opción era la de permanecer dentro de cualquier edificación que estuviera mínimamente fresca, para algunos no era posible, para otros sí.

Dentro de un vaso, unos cubos de hielo flotaban en un whiskey bastante aguado, que parecía haber sido olvidado sobre el escritorio. El enorme ventanal de la habitación había sido cubierto por unas gruesas y oscuras cortinas para que el lugar estuviera protegido del sol abrasador, aunque se perdiera la hermosa vista que se tenía de la ciudad desde aquel punto tan alto, era conveniente y así era menos complicado mantener el ambiente fresco. El piso de madera estaba particularmente frío, los hielos en el vaso se agitaron apenas por un fuerte temblor.

— Perdiste, y no me sorprende en lo absoluto —se jactó Geese con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, aun sosteniendo a Billy por el cuello para mantenerlo en suelo con una mano y con la otra rodeando firmemente sus delgadas muñecas, presionándolas contra su pecho para que no las moviera. Luego de haberlo azotado con fuerza contra el bello piso de madera por tercera vez, sabía que no podría levantarse.

Billy se revolvió adolorido, inútil sería tratar de librarse y luchar otra vez, ya había perdido y como su jefe había dicho, realmente no era ninguna sorpresa. No había sido una buena idea desde el principio, pero creyó que aquel tal vez podría ser su día de suerte, el día en que vencería a su jefe y mentor. Respiró profundamente intentando recobrar el aliento, molesto de ver como Geese no se había agitado en lo absoluto a pesar de haber estado peleando con él por un rato, haciéndolo ver aún más ridículo. No le había costado nada derrotarlo tres veces.

— E-Esta bien, ya entendí… —cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si la sonrisa del mayor, o el ligero brillo de la cadena de oro en su cuello lo encandilara. Jadeó en cuanto lo soltó, el calor de su cuerpo luego de la propia agitación que provocaba una pelea se le subió a la cabeza, haciendo arder su rostro, otra vez estaba con sus tonterías. La áspera risa de Geese al escuchar los aplausos casi de broma de Ripper y Hopper le indicaron que estaba prestándole atención a cualquier cosa menos él, como siempre.

Geese se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su ropa de puro teatro, y antes de arreglarse las mangas de la camisa o prender el botón del cuello, se acercó al escritorio para levantar el vaso ya sin ningún hielo a la vista y beber su desabrido pero fresco contenido. Miraba divertido como Billy tomaba su sansetsukon del suelo y se levantaba tembloroso, ya lo regañaría por su evidente descuido en los entrenamientos otro día, o más efectivo que eso, lo pondría a practicar. No era bueno que el hombre que se suponía era el más fuerte después de él estuviera en tan mala forma.

— Ahora, ¿te vas a volver con Lilly a Inglaterra? Dios salve a la Reina, ahí nunca hace demasiado calor.

— No, n-no quiero, no quiero irme, de verdad...

— Si quieres que te de una paliza otra vez, repite eso.

Cerró la boca antes de seguir llevando la contraria, lo severo en su tono de voz le indicaba cuan serio era el asunto para él, pero Billy no lograba entenderlo del todo. Después de todo, ¿por qué era tan malo que no quisiera aceptar salir de vacaciones? Tan importante era que incluso lo había golpeado por no aceptar a la primera, a la segunda, o a la tercera. Podría argumentar todo lo que quisiera, pero Geese parecía estar de humor para unos combates y después de tan patéticas muestras de su parte, no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

— Billy no seas idiota y vete a tu casa ya, que nadie te va a quitar tu título de empleado del mes —comentó Hopper de mala gana, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente—, además, mírate, diste asco.

— Pues discúlpame por perder contra la persona más fuerte de toda esta ciudad, imbécil —Geese sonrió al verse adulado— ¡Está bien, está bien! Si me hace tanta falta como dicen, pues me quedaré en casa por todo el mes.

— Eso era todo lo que tenías que decir —se encogió de hombros y le señaló la puerta—, ya vete, a ver si logras entender que es por tu bien.

Billy lo miró un momento, como si quisiera memorizar su imagen, como si fuera capaz de olvidarla, estaba seguro de que lo extrañaría. Saludó a los tres apenas con un gesto con la mano y se marchó derrotado. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Acaso podría algo ser más ridículo que eso? Un guarda espaldas no toma vacaciones, por más tenso que se le viera, por más estrés con el que cargara, puras tonterías. Vivía por su trabajo y además de ello, le encantaba, no tenía ningún problema en ir al edificio todos los días. Nada le hacía más feliz que ir a la torre, que estar con Geese. Por supuesto en su argumento en contra a lo que le decían, había obviado esa última parte. Podría hacerle bien distanciarse unas semanas, así ese tonto enamoramiento que sentía hacía un tiempo se evaporaría con el calor veraniego. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras oprimía el botón llamando al elevador, obviamente que no sería así.

El calor lo adormeció ligeramente, por lo que el largo viaje en auto hasta donde vivía le pareció durar solo unos minutos aunque normalmente tomara un poco más de media hora sin tráfico. El chofer lo despertó al llegar y antes de que se bajara, le dijo que se relajara. Dio un portazo al salir del vehículo, ¿de verdad se le veía tan mal? ¿De verdad le hacía tanta falta algo de descanso? No era como si alguien hubiera muerto de estrés, ¿o sí? Ignoraba bastante acerca de esas enfermedades modernas, que todo el mundo decía tener solo para librarse unos días de tener que levantarse temprano y trabajar, la gente así le desagradaba y no quería convertirse en uno de ellos.

Bajo el inclemente sol del mediodía subió las escaleras que lo conducían hacía su departamento mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tal vez era mera sugestión, pero de solo ver su puerta se sintió increíblemente cansado, por lo que la abrió tan rápido como pudo para entrar. Cerró la puerta y le echó llave nuevamente, colocó su sansetsukon en una esquina y se dejó caer en el sofá del centro de la habitación, no sin antes encender el aire acondicionado. El pobre aparato hizo un ruido extraño, como si se tratara de un viejo motor de auto, y las cintas descoloridas que tenía atadas a la parrilla no se movieron sino hasta pasados unos minutos. Billy suspiró, sería un largo verano así, debería considerar en comprar uno nuevo.

Se quedó dormido rápidamente, y no despertó sino hasta el anochecer. No se sentía mejor, en lo absoluto, incluso le dolía el cuello por la incómoda posición en la que había estado durmiendo. Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, debatiéndose internamente en si debía salir o no. Podría empezar su verano como cualquier otro ciudadano, embriagándose en algún bar de la ciudad, quizás serviría para ahogar su supuesto estrés o el mal humor con el que se había despertado. La verdad es que esa opción era bastante atractiva.

Una rápida ducha, un cambio de ropa, y estuvo listo para salir por ahí. Ni siquiera llevó su sansetsukon, se había hecho a la idea de que no debía causar o inmiscuirse en ningún pleito, iba a portarse bien, a donde sea que fuera a ir. El verano apenas comenzaba y ya le parecía un bodrio irremediable. Una buena pelea le habría dado la emoción que le hacía falta, o habría bastado para liberar la frustración de los fracasos en la oficina de Geese, pero corría el riesgo en que el resultado fuera mismo, y ese tipo de vergüenza sería difícil de llevar, mucho más que ahora tendría bastante tiempo libre para pensar en ello, y de paso en todos los errores que había cometido últimamente.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban tan repletas como se hubiera imaginado, por lo que se adentró en un callejón rápidamente para evitar al resto de los transeúntes que con su bullicio lo sacarían de quicio en un santiamén. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de sus bolsillos y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose en que no hubiera nadie conocido que pudiera recriminarle el hecho de que estuviera a punto de fumar, cuando se la pasaba protestando en contra del humo que supuestamente no le gustaba. Se maldijo mentalmente al ver que solo le quedaban un par de cigarrillos luego de sacar el que planeaba fumarse, junto con el pequeño encendedor plástico que guardaba en la caja. Se recargó contra la pared luego de encenderlo, sintiendo como su humor mejoraba ligeramente al sentir el sabor del tabaco, mirando la calcomanía de la Union Jack que había pegado en el hacía un par de semanas. No parecía mala idea simplemente quedarse ahí sin compañía de nadie, fumar tres cigarrillos y regresar a su casa, pero algo llamó su atención.

Levantó la vista y miró en dirección a donde creyó escuchar algo de música. Un leve fulgor incandescente sobre una puerta parecía indicar la entrada, o salida, de alguna clase de antro musical. Se acabó su cigarrillo y lanzó la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con la bota, para luego acercarse a aquella puerta, dispuesto a entrar. Supuso que no habría ningún problema en ello, la mano derecha de Geese difícilmente tenía problemas en cuanto quería entrar en algún lugar, y si este no era el caso, lo resolvería a los golpes. Billy ajustó la bandana en su cabeza y empujó la puerta de metal que emitió un chirrido al estar tan oxidada, pero éste fue ahogado por el sonido de una banda tocando en vivo. Entró al lugar, bastante animado, se veía interesante.

La noche transcurrió rápida, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, escuchando jóvenes con el cabello sucio, vestidos de mezclilla y camisetas rotas al igual que él, dejándolo todo en un escenario de no más de un metro de alto como si estuvieran dando el concierto de su vida frente a miles de fanáticos. Con una cerveza en mano, y sin que nadie lo reconociera, Billy se sintió bastante cómodo en aquel lugar escuchando la música que más le gustaba, estaba seguro de que volvería, tal vez y pediría prestada una guitarra para acompañar a alguna banda alguna vez. No sería suya, como la que tuvo en Inglaterra, pero seguía siendo una buena idea. Por lo menos, era algo con lo cual matar el tiempo, que era justo lo que ahora tenía de sobra.

El amargo sabor de la cerveza le recordó un poco a su actitud, quizás volver a Europa con Lilly habría sido una buena idea, pero aunque amaba a su hermana, no sentía ánimos de volver. La campiña inglesa con su verde césped y suave brisa veraniega era increíblemente aburrida, y luego de estar tan acostumbrado al movimiento de la ciudad y las peleas, la tranquilidad era insufrible. La única emoción que había allí era la de ver como la secadora se sacudía cuando centrifugaba ropa, cuando la cuerda por algún motivo extraño se cortaba o cuando se reunía con los pocos amigos que había hecho ahí para tocar en la cochera de la casa de uno de ellos. Suspiró mientras pedía otra cerveza, hacía bastante que no se comunicaba con ellos, y no le habría sorprendido en lo absoluto que lo hubieran olvidado, o que tuvieran cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Un mes en el campo a muchos les habría hecho bien, pero a él respirar aire puro sin contaminar lo habría hecho sentir como sapo de otro pozo sin duda alguna. Y si por fuerza de la costumbre llegaba a adecuarse nuevamente a toda esa normalidad, ya sería tiempo de volver a América, y eso significaría soportar los ruegos de Lilly por quedarse, que nunca lograría aprender a manejar. Tampoco se sentiría del todo tranquilo, a sabiendas de que algo podía suceder en South Town en su ausencia. A pesar de que hubiera gente que pudiera lidiar con cualquier eventualidad, se sentiría responsable si las cosas no iban bien. Inglaterra entonces no era una opción, pensar demasiado, tampoco.

Se frotó las sienes, molesto, luego palpó sus bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos otra vez. Encendió uno al ver que había más gente fumando, ahogándose apenas con la primera bocanada de humo. Seguía fumando como si fuera un adolescente fingiendo ser más malo que realmente era, al igual que el muchacho demasiado delgado que estaba acomodando el pie del micrófono a su altura. Sonrió de lado un tanto divertido, la mayoría de los chicos que había visto esa noche se veían así. Tal vez la ropa estaba bien, pero ellos no. No pudo evitar pensar que los músicos hacia un poco más de diez años se veían mejor, tal vez incluso él mismo se vería mucho mejor.

En un momento, la gente empezó a marcharse, probablemente el lugar ya iba a cerrar, y como esas personas, debería hacer lo mismo. Le pagó al sujeto que estaba en la barra y antes que se bajara de la banqueta en la que había estado sentado toda la noche, el sujeto lo llamó y le tendió un papel que aceptó sin revisar y dobló apresuradamente para guardar en su bolsillo. Salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, esta vez el chirrido fue bastante audible ya que no había ninguna banda en el escenario, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de gente despidiéndose. El callejón estaba igual que antes, pero las calles estaban vacías por suerte. Regresó a casa con más tranquilidad.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, miró el reloj en la pared de la salda y pudo ver lo tarde que era, casi las cuatro de la madrugada. No había problema en eso ya que al día siguiente no necesitaba despertar temprano para dirigirse a la torre, muy a su pesar. Encendió de nuevo el aire acondicionado, que esta vez no presentó problema alguno y se recostó otra vez en el sofá luego de quitarse las botas. Antes de cerrar los ojos recordó el papel que le había dado el sujeto del bar y que no se había molestado en leer, lo sacó de su bolsillo para revisar bien que era. Rio por lo bajo al notar el ligero color púrpura, casi rosado, del mismo, y lo desdobló para sacarse la duda respecto a lo que era. En el centro del papel, escrito con letras grandes podía leerse:

 _Se necesita guitarrista._

Arqueó una ceja ante la sorpresa, parecía una afortunada casualidad pues justo había estado pensando en eso en el bar, era justo lo que necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, su verano podría no ser tan aburrido como hubiera pensado. Siguió leyendo, solo había una dirección, ni siquiera habían dejado un número de teléfono, mucho menos algo que indicara el estilo de guitarrista que se necesitaba, tampoco un horario en el que pudiera presentarse, o hasta cuando se extendería la búsqueda. Supuso que quien estuviera al frente de la convocatoria no estaba muy enterado en cómo debía elaborarse un buen aviso. Se levantó, fue directo a su habitación, y sacó del closet el estuche de su guitarra y su pequeño amplificador, que no se comparaba en lo más mínimo al equipo que tenía en la torre de Geese. Recordó que allí tenía unas cuantas guitarras más y su batería, junto a inmensos amplificadores que más de una vez habían hecho vibrar a toda la isla con su potencia, y por supuesto, molestado a más de uno. Sonrió mientras conectaba el pequeño amplificador a un tomacorriente y se sentaba al lado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Si se metía en una banda, no podía imaginarse algún lugar donde ensayar que fuera más adecuado que ese.

Abrió el estuche con cuidado y se quedó mirando su guitarra un momento. Se quitó la bandana de la cabeza y con ella limpió un poco la lustrosa madera del instrumento, como si tuviera algo de polvo. Practicar un poco era buena idea, aunque no dudaba de su capacidad musical, incluso estaba seguro de que podría ser el elegido, el guitarrista que el desconocido del anuncio púrpura necesitaba. Conectó el cable de la guitarra al amplificador y bajó el volumen del mismo, considerando lo tarde que era. Afinó de oído la guitarra aunque no fuera necesario, ya que lo había hecho hacía solo un par de días, rasgando apenas las cuerdas para comprobar que sonara a la perfección.

Tocó una melodía tranquila, murmurando la letra de la canción, y todo lo que le hubiera salido mal en el día simplemente se esfumó, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedaría en South Town, entraría en una banda, tocaría en el pequeño escenario del bar que había visitado y quizás en otros más, se haría de un par de nuevos amigos, se divertiría durante sus vacaciones, ya lo tenía perfectamente planeado. A la mañana siguiente iría al lugar que se indicaba en el anuncio para no dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenía en frente.

Subió un poco el volumen del amplificador y se puso de pie, del puro entusiasmo que le producía tocar la guitarra. Se perdió en un magnífico solo improvisado, que no era más que pura emoción, un fiel reflejo de sí mismo. Billy solo dejó de tocar en cuanto el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un naranja bastante oscuro, posiblemente amanecería en poco tiempo. Guardó su bella guitarra de nuevo en el estuche, la sacaría a dar una vuelta y lucirse en unas cuantas horas. Bostezó cansado mientras se dirigía a su habitación, necesitaba dormir un poco, aunque esperaba que esto no se le dificultara por lo ansioso que estaba.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer!


	2. Circle Jerks

**N/A:** Buenas! Desde que postee el primer capitulo ya tenía bastantes ganas de terminar este y tambien poder publicarlo, la historia ya comienza a tomar un poco más de forma. Este capitulo termina de introducir a los personajes principales para esta historia, fue bastante divertido de escribir y espero que sea agradable de leer para ustedes. Quiero agradecer a quien haya leido este fic, y a quienes dejaron review, ¡tengan por seguro que pronto estaré actualizando nuevamente!

Sin más, los dejo para que lean, pero antes me gustaría aclarar que esta historia tiene lugar en el 96, mucho antes del KOF de ese año.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Por la costumbre, se despertó mucho antes que el despertador sonara. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y luego de eso echar a andar la lavadora que estaba en un pequeño cuarto del apartamento, y en lo que el ciclo de lavado terminara, se dispuso a hacerse algo de desayunar. No era tan habilidoso para la cocina como lo era Lilly, pero sabía cómo arreglárselas. Naturalmente, por más o menos habilidades de cocinero que tuviera, no haría mucho con el cartón de leche agria o con el envase vacío de mostaza que encontró en cuanto abrió la nevera. La cerró de mala gana y fue directo a la despensa que estaba bajo la encimera de la cocina, y por suerte encontró una caja de té. No era comparable al fino té en hebras que su hermana disfrutaba por la tarde con algún pastel o algunos sándwiches que ella misma hubiera preparado, pero serviría.

El fresco viento de la mañana se colaba por la puerta mal cerrada que daba al balcón, por lo que abrió todas las ventanas para que de esa forma el aire entrara y circulara. Parecía que sería un buen día para salir y que el calor no castigaría demasiado a la ciudad. Se llevó la taza de té hasta el balcón y se apoyó en el barandal mientras lo bebía, mirando los techos de algunos edificios bajos y las ventanas de los que eran altos. Rodeado de concreto, había un pequeño parque en diagonal a donde estaba él, pero no se comparaba con el campo que rodeaba su casa en Inglaterra.

Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a arrepentirse en quedarse, por supuesto que no.

La lavadora se detuvo mucho después que hubo el insípido brebaje oscuro que alguna empresa se había atrevido a llamar té. Dejó la taza en una silla llena de polvo que siempre estaba en el balcón y fue sacar la ropa, para luego volver al balcón y disponerla en línea sobre el par de cuerdas que tenía allí. No era tan satisfactorio como ver las sábanas blancas mecerse con el viento en un amplio patio, pero tampoco era tan malo.

Billy regresó a su habitación y en lo que ajustaba sus botas el reloj comenzó a zumbar y emitir una aguda alarma. Lo apagó rápidamente y sintió como un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo, poniéndolo nervioso. Suspiró en lo que miraba por la ventana, buscando calmarse. Los planes que tenía para ese día no eran peligrosos, al contrario, le resultaban bastante ordinarios, pero aún existía la incertidumbre de qué rayos iba a encontrar en la dirección del anuncio púrpura.

— Sólo habrá un tonto que necesita alguien que toque la guitarra, nada más —pensó en voz alta mientras se ponía la camiseta blanca por dentro de los pantalones y buscaba en un cajón una bandana limpia que ponerse.

Con la tira del estuche cruzándole el pecho y el peso de la guitarra en su espalda, se quedó un momento inmóvil frente a la puerta, mirando fijo su sansetsukon. Tenía la extraña sensación de que podría necesitarlo, por si se encontraba a algún idiota que quisiera armar escándalo en la ciudad. Como la noche anterior, no creyó que tendría problemas, y ahora entraba en juego el asunto de que era un día de semana por la mañana y, ¿quién rayos pelea por la mañana? Todos los malvivientes que se ganan la vida en apuestas de peleas callejeras duermen por la mañana, como los vagos que son. Rio de buena gana mientras abría la puerta para salir, dejando a su preciada arma reposando en la esquina de la sala.

La ciudad estaba bastante ajetreada por la hora, muchas personas habían salido aprovechando la fresca y el tiempo libre para hacer compras. Vio muchos niños, más de los que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y se mantuvo sorprendido por ello hasta que recordó que les tocaba el receso veraniego a ellos también. Fue el centro de atención al meterse por un paseo de compras solo porque tenía aire acondicionado, y tal vez porque servía como atajo para llegar a su destino. Revisó el papel múltiples veces, y de tanto que lo doblaba y desdoblaba ya estaba un poco ajado. Levantaba la vista cada vez que veía un cartel indicando las calles en las esquinas, o examinaba con atención los números en las casas y edificios, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca, pero a la vez más lejos de todo. Conocía South Town perfectamente, y desde un principio había sabido hacía donde se dirigía, pero no era una zona que frecuentara, principalmente porque no le interesaba. Pero por fin llegó.

— Número 8…número 10… —contó hasta que llegó a una casa de dos plantas con una estrecha puerta de madera y una amplia persiana que seguro era una cochera—, número 12, al fin.

Se quedó mirando el lugar, buscando una especie de timbre, o algo que pudiera servirle para anunciarse. Espió por sobre una cerca de madera no más alta que él el pequeño pasillo que seguramente llevaba al patio trasero, sin ver nada más que algo de hierba mala creciendo en los bordes de la casa. Debió haber permanecido haciendo el tonto frente a la casa por al menos diez minutos hasta que se regresó a la puerta, la golpeó con fuerza y esperó un poco. El sonido de pasos haciéndose cada vez más fuerte fue lo primero que escuchó, luego el de unas llaves y el del picaporte girando levemente. Un muchacho mucho más joven que él abrió la puerta.

— ¡¿Yagami?! —Retrocedió un paso y exclamó sorprendido, mientras fruncía el entrecejo— ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

Iori Yagami, su antiguo compañero de equipo, quien se había vuelto loco hacia el final del torneo el año anterior y les había dado una paliza a él y a Eiji Kisaragi, se rascaba ligeramente la nuca y lo miraba como si acabara de despertarse, sin importarle demasiado que a su puerta tocara alguien que había jurado vengarse de él.

— ¿Vienes por el anuncio de guitarrista? —dijo casualmente en cuanto se dio cuenta del estuche que llevaba. Billy no contestó, pero no podía ser por otra cosa realmente, al menos que guardara un arma allí, pero eso habría sido muy fantasioso.

— ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Infeliz, aún no olvido lo que me hiciste el año pasado, en serio! ¡Maldito pelirrojo desgraciado!

— Oye, deja de gritar, madura de una vez y olvídate de eso —abrió un poco más la puerta, esperando a que pasara—, ¿no vas a contestarme tonto? Te pregunté si vienes por el anuncio.

— ¡Pues…venía! ¡No pienso involucrarme en nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni hoy, ni nunca más! ¡Que puta suerte tengo, joder, sabía que algo malo pasaría, maldición!

Se volteó de repente, completamente enfurecido, dispuesto a largarse de ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Iori se adelantó apenas y lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara más. Giró la cabeza para verlo y al encontrarse con esos ojos rojos y esa media sonrisa arrogante que denotaba cierta galanura, sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Su mano fría sobre su piel calentada por el sol se sentía muy bien, era casi un alivio tal frescura. Pestañó varias veces sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

— Hey, Keith, ¿no tienes como mil años? Madura ya, en serio —tironeó un poco más de su brazo, riendo por lo bajo—, tal vez ni eres tan bueno con esa guitarra y por eso quieres largarte.

Billy se soltó de su agarre moviendo el brazo de repente, sacó pecho y resopló furioso. No iba a tolerar que Iori se burlara de esa forma de él e iba a demostrarle cuan habilidoso era en realidad. Lo empujó para quitarlo del camino y sin pensárselo dos veces entró a la casa, como si supiera a donde debía dirigirse después. Iori bostezó y se peinó el cabello con la mano en lo que entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta sin mucha prisa. Estaba cansándose de la búsqueda de un guitarrista que valiera la pena, y esperaba que Billy fuera remotamente bueno como para que la odisea por fin terminase. Llegó a la sala y allí lo encontró, arrodillado en el suelo y abriendo el estuche de su guitarra que estaba en el suelo.

— Oye espera —lo llamó, Billy levantó la cabeza para verlo, seguía con el ceño fruncido—, sígueme a la cochera, se supone que allí estaba ensayando un par de cosas con el baterista.

— ¿Ensayando? No escuché nada y estuve un rato afuera —se puso de pie sosteniendo su estuche como si estuviera listo para darle un golpe con él, incapaz de ocultar su enojo.

— Ensayando, cambiando cuerdas, durmiendo en el piso —se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua—, es lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo siguiera y caminó hacía una puerta corrediza que estaba al final de un pequeño pasillo contiguo a la sala. El pelirrojo empujó a un lado la puerta de mala gana y se adentró en la cochera con Billy por detrás, aun desconfiado. La gran cochera parecía el sueño de cualquier adolescente con aires de símbolo punk, cajas de cartón con cables, instrumentos baratos, una luz tenue que indicaba una conexión eléctrica deficiente, algunos posters viejos en la pared y mucha suciedad. Un tipo de cabello oscuro y largo estaba sentado sobre un cajón de cerveza en el centro del cuarto bajo la luz, ajustando las cuerdas de un bajo. En cuanto los escuchó acercarse dejó lo que estaba haciendo para saludar a quien supuso correctamente sería alguien que hubiera llegado ahí gracias al anuncio. Al verlo, lo reconoció de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Billy lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Kisaragi?! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!?

— Es mi baterista —se adelantó Iori a contestar, sin creerse porqué Billy seguía haciendo tanto escándalo fue con Eiji y tomó su bajo—, ¿por qué no dejas de gritar?

— ¡Pero eres un maldito infeliz que casi nos mata! ¡¿Cómo diablos esperas que deje de gritar?!

— ¡Billy! ¿De veras has venido a probar suerte? —comentó Eiji y rápidamente, esperando a que no le quitaran la palabra nuevamente, se puso de pie, sacando del cinturón un par de baquetas de madera clara y sosteniéndolas como si fueran los cuchillos que utilizaba a veces al pelear— ¡Kage y Nagare se han renovado al igual que el estilo Kisaragi!

— ¡¿Pero es qué has perdido la razón?! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que nos hizo este desgraciado?!

— No tiene caso mantener viejas disputas, el odio solo herirá nuestro corazón —Iori asintió, respaldando la sabiduría que Eiji esparcía—, además…necesito algo de dinero.

— ¡Bien! Pues toca algo, después de todo tengo que escucharte antes de rechazarte.

Ahí iba de nuevo con esa molesta arrogancia suya que iba a terminar de enloquecerlo pronto. ¿Rechazarlo? Por favor, después de volarle la cabeza con su música, el pelirrojo se daría cuenta que no necesitaría buscar más. Sacó su guitarra del estuche y pasó la correa de la misma rápidamente sobre sus hombros para que se sostuviera en lo que buscaba algún amplificador ente tanta basura con el cable en mano. Cuando por fin lo encontró, la conectó y subió el volumen al máximo.

— ¡WILD! —gritó y rasgueó con rabia para empezar su canción, golpeando el pie al ritmo que debería llevar la batería. El hormigueo eléctrico que le producía en las manos la vibración de las cuerdas metálicas de la guitarra lo hizo estremecerse de pura emoción, mientras ladraba cada palabra de un himno violento de antaño. Sentía su sangre hervir de la rabia que le daba ver la odiosa cara de Iori, lo que avivaba el fuego dentro de sí para mostrarle que tan buen guitarrista era.

Iori sonrió ampliamente, conocía esa canción perfectamente y esperó con ansias el solo de la misma, para ver qué tan impresionante podía llegar a ser Billy, quien con media canción ya era mucho mejor que el resto de los sujetos que se habían presentado. Murmuró con él la última línea antes del quiebre emocionado simplemente de verlo, y se imaginó cuan genial se vería sobre un escenario, siendo mejor que cualquiera.

No podía perder ni un segundo, y al instante que empezó el quiebre que supuso extendería improvisando un poco, se puso a buscar el cable de su bajo, dispuesto a acompañarlo. Lo encontró y rápidamente lo conectó al amplificador también, esperando unos segundos a que el demencial solo de Billy terminara

— Mrs. America, how's your favorite son?! —gritó con una voz un poco burlista, antes de que la canción siguiera de nuevo.

— Do you care just what he's done?! —Billy respondió sonriendo ligeramente, casi olvidando que odiaba al tipo que ahora estaba por acompañarlo con su bajo.

— ¡No! —gritaron al mismo tiempo. Iori comenzó a reír a carcajadas, agregándole cierto toque más personal y hasta macabro a la canción. Sabía que de interpretarla juntos alguna otra vez, debería recordarle que hiciera lo mismo.

Eiji se quedó en su lugar, no era un fan acérrimo de la música como lo eran ellos dos, tampoco se habría visto tan magnífico como ellos. Supo entonces que Billy era el indicado, pues aunque había visto a un par de muchachos probar sus dotes musicales frente a Iori, ninguno le llegaba ni a los pies a Billy. Había algo en él, que había movido al pelirrojo a unírsele, pudo ver entre ambos una química musical innegable, aunque en lo personal Billy detestara a Iori y a Iori, Billy no le importara en lo absoluto. Le habría gustado que algo tan común como la música encendiera la misma chispa en él que lograba encender en ellos, tal vez y hasta habría sido divertido tener un grupo los tres, pero no podía verlo más que como un trabajo de medio tiempo que solo duraría un mes y tal vez se convertiría en el elemento neutral que media conflictos pues ya podía imaginarse que serían constantes.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, jadeantes. Ambos se miraron de reojo, sonrientes, sabiendo perfectamente que de ahora en adelante tendrían que trabajar juntos, pero aliviados de que no sería tan nefasto como hubieran creído. Billy secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano mientras resoplaba, en un discreto gesto para apartar su atención del más joven. La palidez de su piel y el contraste de ésta con el carmesí intenso de su cabello hacían de él un tipo interesante de ver. Se sentó en un cajón de cervezas vacío que estaba unos pasos detrás de él, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, tal vez aún estaba alterado por lo que había sucedido.

— Eso fue increíble, sin duda —dijo Eiji mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía apenas. Billy enfocó su vista en él, no había reparado en su extraña apariencia que distaba mucho de su atuendo clásico de ninja, pues llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla unas tallas más grandes de lo que debería usar, unos zapatos deportivos y una camiseta oscura. Lo más novedoso en su apariencia quizás, es que no se cubría la boca. Se sintió un poco tonto al haber creído que Eiji siempre vestía su ropa de combate.

— Si, seguro —agregó Iori mientras punteaba casualmente el bajo—, definitivamente la búsqueda ha terminado. Ustedes, rivales proclamados míos, ahora son mis compañeros de banda.

— Nunca creí que me metería en un lío como este —comentó Billy, ciertamente estaba de mejor humor que al llegar, quizás por haber hecho lo que le gustaba y porque Iori aún no había enloquecido.

— Rivales —repitió Iori, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo— Billy, ¿cómo dices rival en inglés? Creo que se oiría de puta madre.

— Pues _rival_.

— ¿Es igual? —Suspiró un tanto decepcionado— ¿Será entonces que banda es algo como _band_? —Billy rió con su tonta deducción y pobre acento, pero asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón—. Muy bien, entonces de ahora en más pues seremos la Rival Band, o Rival Team Band, ambos me gustan.

— Rival Band —dijeron Eiji y Billy al mismo tiempo, convenciéndolo. Y en una suerte de muestra de compañerismo impensable, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en ello.

Iori habló un momento acerca de cómo no conociendo músicos que estuvieran a su nivel, es que había llamado a una convocatoria más bien anónima, pero Billy creyó que no era más que un niño rico que no tenía idea de nada. Con sus aires arrogantes lo dejó en claro varias veces, y también se dio ínfulas diciendo que si daba su nombre, no se presentaría nadie pues le tenían miedo dada la reputación que se había creado durante el último torneo. Billy se encogió de hombros, sin acotar nada, pues de haber tenido una pista de que el pelirrojo era la mente maestra detrás de los anuncios púrpuras no habría ido, pero no por miedo, sino porque lo detestaba.

Iori se aclaró la voz, anunciando lo que había querido desde un principio aparentemente. Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desdobló y se lo dio a Billy para que lo examinara junto a Eiji, mientras explicaba que era de una batalla de bandas con un gran premio. Dijo que el dinero no le hacía falta y que lo hacía por la diversión de derrotar a otro, otra vez dejando entrever lo engreído que podía ser, a pesar de estar quedándose en aquel basurero. Había pensado en inscribirse, pero no tenía con quien, y después de haberse encontrado a Eiji, aún no podía hacer nada porque necesitaba a un guitarrista, y allí es cuando Billy había llegado a salvar el día. El inglés le devolvió el papel, desviando la mirada de la vergüenza que le daba la forma en que había dicho aquello. En la cochera de repente hacía bastante calor.

— Bueno muchachos, supongo que nos veremos pronto —dijo Eiji de repente, levantándose de donde se había sentado—, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¡Tonterías! Deberíamos celebrar al menos o tocar algo los tres —dijo Iori en un tono irritado, pero no haría esfuerzo en insistirle, por lo que lo exhortó a que se marchara—. Mañana a las seis, nos vemos.

Eiji levantó la oxidada persiana de la cochera y para no tener que mantenerla a su altura, se inclinó y salió, dejándola caer una vez que estuvo fuera. Billy no pudo evitar reírse, lo que le valió la mirada curiosa de Iori.

— ¡Esperaba algo más ninja!

— También esperas algo más Orochi de mi parte, seguro, idiota.

Dejó de reír de repente y lo miró, tenía algo de razón. Iori solo le sonreía, como si quisiera engañarlo para que creyera que realmente el drástico desenlace de su equipo el año anterior podría repetirse en cualquier momento. Pero la forma en que lo miraba, más que nada lo hizo ruborizarse.

— Hace un calor de los mil diablos aquí, ¿n-no dijiste que deberíamos celebrar? —Comentó nervioso— ¿No tienes cervezas o algo?

Iori se encogió de hombros y se quitó el bajo para dejarlo apoyado contra la pared antes de voltearse para salir de la cochera. Billy lo siguió con la mirada, como hipnotizado con ese juvenil y vago andar suyo, que seguro le habría sacado varios suspiros a algunas chicas… ¡¿y a él también?! Se cubrió la cara con las manos, muerto del asco que se daba así mismo, se suponía que lo odiaba, no lo perdonaría nunca por lo que le había hecho a él y a Eiji, sin importarle que el ninja pareciera tenerlo superado.

El pelirrojo se demoró un rato en la cocina, pensando en la excusa perfecta para no tener que beber con él, por la baja tolerancia que tenía al alcohol. No quería quedar en ridículo frente a su nuevo compañero de banda, pues perdería el respeto como enemigo que parecía tenerle. Abrió la nevera y de ella tomó un six-pack que había comprado hacía una semana para, por decirlo de alguna forma, entrenarse con el alcohol. Podría tomar solo una o dos, y dejarle el resto a Billy, distrayéndolo para que no se diera cuenta.

— Kisaragi idiota, más le vale que mañana venga —dijo al volver a la cochera. Billy estaba guardando su guitarra, seguro no se quedaría tanto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

— Porque tiene miedo de vaya a darle una paliza, supongo —comentó en tono de broma mientras le daba una cerveza y se sentaba en una caja a su lado, a Billy no le hizo mucha gracia —, ya joder, ¿por qué eres tan rencoroso?

— ¿No te parece que una traición y una paliza son…algo por lo cual seguir de rencoroso? —abrió la lata y le dio un largo trago para que la efervescencia de la cerveza lo mantuviera a raya para no darle un golpe. De verdad le molestaba, y mucho más que se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

— Mira parece que eres imbécil, así que voy a darte la misma charla de jardín de niños que le di a Eiji —dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, tomaba uno y se lo llevaba a la boca, para encenderlo con una pequeña flama púrpura que se materializó en la punta de su dedo—. Cuando estoy bajo la influencia de Orochi, no controlo lo que hago, así que aunque no me hubieras caído exactamente bien, por mí mismo no te habría matado porque me das igual.

— ¿Esperas que me crea esa patraña? —se acabó la lata y la lanzó con fuerza para que golpeara la pared, luego tomó otra y la abrió sin esperar a que Iori siguiera hablando.

— Pues si —exhaló humo en forma calmada, arqueando una ceja al verlo beber de nuevo—, es la verdad, y Eiji lo entendió, además, ya lo he controlado, Orochi no puede conmigo —agregó airoso.

Billy lo miró un instante, no perdía mucho con creerle, pues no parecía factible que fuera a atacarlo pronto. Supuso que sería mejor cambiar de tema, por lo que se enfocó en la segunda cerveza que estaba muy pronta a acabarse. Estando con otra persona tal vez se habría preocupado en que quizás estaba quedando como un borracho, pero a Iori no parecía importarle mucho.

A pesar de ser tan joven, Iori fumaba bastante. Tenía una lata de cerveza vacía en la mano en donde depositaba las colillas, y si no le fallaba la vista, pudo ver cuatro y supuso que en el interior de la lata habría más. El alcohol estaba haciéndole efecto, y la peste al tabaco que enviciaba la cochera lo estaba mareando, posiblemente esa era la causa por la cual ya no se sentía tan molesto, y por la cual había sentido el impulso de pedirle un cigarrillo.

— Yo creí que no eras de mi tipo —sonrío de lado, con un tambaleo extraño en su voz mientras le tendía un cigarro. Billy se quedó viéndolo un instante, ruborizándose de repente frente a tan ambiguo comentario. Tomó el cigarrillo de un manotazo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras Iori encendía una llama nuevamente en su dedo, en aquel momento se lamentó no haber cargado consigo su encendedor. Aceptó el fuego de mala gana, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su tipo. Ciertamente, Iori distaba bastante de eso, con su juventud, su delgadez y su fisonomía asiática. Dio una calada al cigarro, pensando en cómo le faltaba carisma americano, una amplia espalda y más edad. Se ahogó con el humo y tosió con fuerza, otra vez divagando como un idiota.

— Bueno, como supuse no estaba equivocado —dijo Iori de repente mientras abría la última lata de cerveza disponible y le daba un sorbo—, se nota que no fumas mucho, por lo menos…por lo menos no tanto como yo.

— Eso es verdad —el sabor del tabaco era muy suave y agradable como para desperdiciarlo, por lo que no lo tiró, aunque tosió un par de veces más. Al pelirrojo le divertía verlo de esa forma, casi podría aventurar a pensar en que se veía atractivo. Dio un trago largo a su cerveza, definitivamente ya estaba ebrio.

Echó a reír de repente y lo rodeó por los hombros con el brazo que tenía libre, en un primitivo gesto de camaradería. Billy se estremeció apenas y solo se movió en lo que tiraba su cigarrillo antes de que la súbita distracción lo hiciera fumarse el filtro. Iori murmuró algo acerca de lo mucho que odiaba el alcohol y de lo difícil que era para él como músico que no le invitaran una cerveza en una fiesta luego de una presentación, o algo así. Estando tan cerca y luego de haber compartido bastante rato juntos, no le pareció tan desagradable como lo creyó. Impulsado por algo que esperó fuera el alcohol, giró la cabeza para verlo y decirle que dejara de hablar idioteces cuando Iori lo tomó por la barbilla y lo escudriño un momento. Tenía la mirada perdida, o él se había perdido mirando sus ojos rojos, no estaba completamente seguro. Impulsado por la curiosidad y abandonando cualquier rastro de sentido común, se acercó lo suficiente como para solo rozar sus labios, esperando por su reacción. El joven pelirrojo pestaño un par de veces como aturdido sin apartarse, y sin meditarlo demasiado lo besó, suponiendo que era lo que el rubio quería.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que hubiera sido besado, mucho menos con tal intensidad. Escuchó el ruido de la lata que Iori sostenía caer al suelo y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le dio un golpe en el pecho para apartarlo, y ambos se miraron por un momento, jadeando con fuerza. Billy se levantó de un saltó y tomó el estuche de su guitarra, mientras corría hacía la puerta corrediza, que por poco y no arrancó de cuajo por la fuerza desmedida que uso para moverla, pero no le importó mucho.

Seguramente se veía bastante tonto mientras corría sin ningún peligro aparente a la vista. Sentía que su cara ardía, pero no era por las cervezas que había bebido o el sol que desde lo alto lo castigaba con sus rayos, sino por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Su confundidos pensamientos se enredaban más con cada paso que daba mientras corría como un salvaje por las calles de aquel barrio bajo. Billy solo tenía por seguro que regresaría al día siguiente, y casi esperaba a que Eiji no fuera a ir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Iori se refiere a Keith Levene, uno de los guitarristas de The Clash, y la canción es Wild in the Streets, de Circle Jerks. Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Attitude

**N/A:** ¡Volví! Sé que les dije que les traería una actualización pronto pero estuve algo falto de imaginación para continuar este capitulo (o mis otros fics) por lo que me dedique estas dos semanas a escribir algunos one shots como para no perder el habito de la escritura, pero nada más los he publicado en mi fb. Sin embargo, hace unos días retomé esta historia porque quería sacar pronto un nuevo capitulo y bueno, aquí esta! Espero que lo disfruten!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

La intoxicación causada por un par de latas de cervezas le duró hasta el atardecer, era demasiado para alguien tan fuerte como él pero no había remedio, simplemente no toleraba el alcohol. Después de haberse dado la segunda ducha fría de la tarde, Iori creyó que sería suficiente como para lavar por completo la ebriedad que le salía por los poros. Se puso unos pantalones y tras secar su cabello se dejó caer en su cama, agotado, como si hubiera estado todo el día entrenando. Cerró los ojos para que la luz de la bombilla en el techo no lo molestara e inmediatamente recordó lo que había acontecido aquella mañana en su cochera.

Había besado a un hombre, a un compañero de banda, a Billy.

Se giró y se acomodó sobre su costado mientras se cubría la cara en lo que pensaba cuan grave podría ser de verdad el asunto, tal vez y a Billy ni le importaba tanto. Pero si era así, ¿por qué se largó de su casa? No, definitivamente le importaba. Su actitud le pareció algo ridícula, correr de esa forma como adolescente vergonzosa, tirando la piedra y escondiendo la mano porque él había empezado todo. Por supuesto que era culpa de Billy.

Repasó sus labios con el pulgar, dentro de sí sabía que había obedecido sin pensar a su subconsciente que le había animado a besarlo de verdad, casi como un reto que había aceptado como el tonto impulsivo que podía llegar a ser a veces. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera le había parecido remotamente desagradable, claro, si dejaba de lado el sabor a cerveza de la boca del rubio. Sus labios tan suaves hasta parecían de mujer, pero el fuerte golpe que le había dado en el pecho, y que aún le dolía un poco, definitivamente le recordaban quien era. Las emociones que habían despertado en él ese beso y el golpe no se comparaban a nada que le hubiera hecho sentir una mujer, ni en la más loca noche de desenfreno.

Se levantó de su cama rápidamente y caminó al escritorio que estaba en la esquina de su habitación. Sin mucho cuidado apartó algo de ropa sucia y cajas de cigarrillos vacías que estuvieran sobre el mueble para hacer lugar. Tras despejar el escritorio, una libreta de tapa negra con un bolígrafo dentro del anillado se dejó ver mientras él sonreía. Movió la silla para sentarse y tomó el bolígrafo antes de abrir la libreta para buscar una hoja en blanco.

Estaba inspirado. Debía escribir algo, incluso tenía parte de la melodía retumbando en su cabeza, ni siquiera necesitaba ir por su bajo, lo tenía todo bastante definido. Algo rápido e intenso como lo era él, podría dejar un momento para que si quisiera improvisara con su guitarra como lo había hecho en la mañana, estaba seguro que le agradaría la idea.

— Con esa maldita actitud tuya…eres toda una fuente de inspiración, ¿quién lo diría, Billy? —murmuró mientras repasaba con la mirada la hoja y garabateaba algunas anotaciones a un lado o rayaba algunas otras para descartarlas. Y en menos de una media hora bastante creativa, letra y melodía estuvieron listas, y eran perfectas.

 ***/*/*/***

Billy caminaba en círculos dentro del departamento en la madrugada, había logrado dormir algo por la tarde debido al cansancio y la ligera borrachera que tenía, su mente había colaborado en ello enormemente poniéndose en blanco pero ahora trabajaba a toda máquina. Solo podía pensar en Iori Yagami.

Al principio se planteó la idea en no volver al día siguiente, echando por el caño sus planes de unas vacaciones en las que fuera a estar entretenido en lugar de pasársela de ocioso. También por supuesto defraudaría a Eiji y a…y al maldito Yagami. ¿Podría volver y fingir que nada había pasado? ¿Podría Iori actuar de la misma manera? De solo pensar en el pelirrojo contándole lo que había pasado a Eiji como si fuera cualquier cosa o que se burlara de él con ello lo ponía histérico. No le quedaba más que esperar a que Iori no fuera tan desagradable como aparentaba y mantuviera en secreto su leve desliz de alcohólico.

— ¡¿Qué desliz?! ¡Si prácticamente dejaste que te comiera la boca, maricón de mierda! —gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y tironeaba ligeramente de su propio cabello, desesperado. Un desliz habría sido simplemente acercarse y probarlo, sentir la suavidad de sus labios, tal vez sentir su cálida y agitada respiración, pero no. En vez de simplemente apartarse al instante, dejó que el pelirrojo lo sorprendiera lo suficiente como para hacerlo abrir la boca e introducir su lengua dentro de ella en un intenso beso. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo reclamara de esa forma, sus ideas se habían alborotado por completo al igual que inquieto corazón. Tembló mientras sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder por la vergüenza, mientras lo pensaba mejor, más se convencía en que era su culpa pero también en que le había gustado mucho.

Bien podría no volver al día siguiente, o bien podría volver al día siguiente y bien podría dejarse besar otra vez.

Se frotó los ojos, la decisión que debía tomar parecía demasiado obvia pero le faltaba valor para convencerse respecto a qué hacer. Una ligera tristeza lo invadió, estaba siendo bastante tonto y débil últimamente, por eso Geese le había dado una paliza hacía solo un par de días y por eso le había dado unas vacaciones que se negaba a aceptar. Caminó hacía el pequeño pasillo que estaba entre la puerta de su habitación y la sala del departamento, en busca del espejo que allí se encontraba. Levantó su camiseta solo un poco para descubrirse el abdomen, mirando en el reflejo los moretones que le habían dejado los puños de Geese que aún le dolían, y que aún lo hacían temblar cuando se recordaba sometido por él. Billy se estremeció al pensar en qué podría haber hecho el jefe si se hubiera atrevido a besarlo igual que había hecho con Iori, ¿le habría dado un golpe a la cara y no solo tendría el abdomen marcado sino también un ojo en compota? ¿O le habría correspondido con la fuerza que siempre había admirado en él? De solo imaginar uno de sus sueños volverse realidad pudo sentir como le temblaban las piernas y se le aceleraba el pulso.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas dejando escapar un suspiro, al menos con Iori tenía la certeza de que si algo más sucedía el pelirrojo no iba a intentar alejarlo, porque ya lo había confirmado. Se sintió un poco mejor por ello, mientras intentaba ignorar el evidente hecho de que tal vez ese torpe que aún se portaba como adolescente le comenzaba a caer mejor conforme más pensaba en él. Tal vez y su tipo no solo eran los hombres mayores después de todo.

Como el segundo ensayo de la banda, y con suerte ahora escucharía a Eiji en la batería, sería por la tarde, pudo darse el lujo de dormir hasta pasado el mediodía y realmente estaba agradecido por ello. No lo había notado muy bien el día anterior por lo agitado que había sido, pero realmente le hacía muy bien dormir tanto y no simplemente dar un salto todos los días a las seis de la mañana sin importar que hubiera vuelto a casa tal vez a las cuatro. Seguramente durante el ensayo podría incluso tocar mejor ya que se sentía bien descansado. Por supuesto todo podría ser mera sugestión, pero al menos funcionaba.

Salió un poco antes de lo que había planeado pero a diferencia del día anterior decidió que mejor podía tomar el metro antes que caminar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, incluso hasta podría ahorrar un poco de tiempo. La parada más cercana a la casa del pelirrojo estaba apenas a unas cuadras de la misma, por lo que el último trecho le tomó nada más que un par de minutos a pie. Ni siquiera tenía un reloj pero hizo una mueca que podía pasar por una sonrisa nerviosa en cuanto vio la puerta cerrada, sin que estuviera Eiji al menos esperando también. Por supuesto que había llegado antes, si ni siquiera sabía cómo calcular el tiempo que un viaje en metro tardaba.

De la misma forma que el día anterior, se quedó un rato mirando el frente de aquella casa bastante ordinaria, en una torpe excusa para que el tiempo pasara y su temprana llegada no fuera tan evidente. Miró por sobre la cerca de madera y las hierbas malas seguían bordeando la casa, ya le estaba inquietando un poco la falta de cuidado de Iori, afuera y dentro de la casa todo se veía igual de mal. De repente escuchó un ruido metálico que lo sorprendió pero no era más que la persiana de la cochera de Iori que se levantaba por el accionar del pelirrojo desde adentro. En cuanto estuvo completamente abierta éste se dio cuenta que Billy estaba afuera y al verlo le sonrió de lado, poniéndolo nervioso.

— Eh guitarrista, llegaste temprano.

— Supongo —se encogió de hombros y entró a la cochera para dejar su estuche en el suelo—. Casi fue casualidad.

— ¿Qué clase de casualidad es esa?

— ¡Pues solo una y ya!

Iori rió apenas con su torpe exabrupto y se acercó a él manteniendo una media sonrisa en los labios, inquietándolo. Billy se quedó inmóvil, frunciendo el ceño molesto con el pelirrojo y con él mismo ahora que sentía como se sonrojaba.

— Creo saber porque llegaste antes…pero no vas a salir corriendo ahora, ¿verdad? —lo miró desafiante mientras le hablaba en un susurro, intentando atraparlo en su juego. Tal vez y le daba más material para escribir después.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, uh? —respondió molesto en lo que lo tomaba por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acercaba un poco más hacia él, si planeaba hacerse el gracioso con lo que había ocurrido el día anterior iba a hacerlo desistir, mostrándole que no planeaba escapar. Lo miró fijo a los ojos un instante, bajando la vista solo para ver su boca entreabierta antes de cubrir la distancia con la suya y besarlo. Iori correspondió al instante de manera torpe mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, oprimiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir levemente.

Se apartó de él jadeante, el pelirrojo tardó apenas un momento más en quitarle las manos de encima, lo que no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa de triunfo. Por supuesto que no iba a salir corriendo ni tampoco iba a golpearlo ya, y eso le enseñaría a no bromear con él de esa forma otra vez. Iori se alejó un poco de él y fue a sentarse sobre una banqueta contra la pared, se acomodó el pelo ligeramente con las manos y de entre sus ropas buscó sus cigarrillos. Tembloroso como estaba, se le dificultó un poco encender uno pero cuando por fin lo logró dio una larga calada y luego le habló.

— ¿Cómo deletreas tu apellido?

— K-A-N-E —le deletreó mientras se arrodillaba junto a su estuche para abrirlo y sacar su guitarra, dándole la espalda. Estaba bastante seguro que estaba ligeramente ruborizado por lo que acababa de hacer pero estaba agradecido de que Iori no quisiera indagar demasiado en el asunto, demostrándolo al cambiar de tema tan pronto. Podrían seguir de esa forma y no sería algo malo.

Agachó la cabeza maldiciéndose por dentro, ¿planeaba seguir con eso?

— ¡Kisaragi! ¡Viniste diez minutos antes, no me lo esperaba! —gritó Iori de repente. Levantó la vista y allí estaba Eiji, golpeando las baquetas la una con la otra al ritmo de su andar.

— Mientras más antes llegue más antes arderá la llama de la Rival Band —respondió en un tono casi heroico que a Billy le hizo algo de gracia y él lo notó— ¿Ves? Estamos tan sincronizados que Billy tuvo la misma idea que yo.

— Por supuesto Eiji, cómo no —dijo intentando disimular sus nervios mientras se hacía el distraído poniéndose la correa de la guitarra a los hombros, levantándose lentamente. Era una suerte que el ninja no hubiera llegado antes o los habría encontrado a los dos en una situación que le resultaría difícil de explicar.

— Bueno, empecemos —Iori dio un salto para bajarse de su banqueta y se acercó a ellos, sacando un papel de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a Billy una vez que lo desdobló—. Escribí esto ayer, necesitamos material original para la batalla de bandas así que mientras más rápido nos pongamos a trabajar en ésta, mucho mejor.

Eiji se acercó a Billy un poco más para mirar por sobre su hombro lo que estaba en el papel, el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse con eso, pero intentó fijar su atención en lo que Iori había escrito. No sabía si estaba siendo algo exagerando o creyéndose más de lo que era, pero la canción del pelirrojo casi parecía hablar de él, y de lo sucedido el día anterior. Dejando de lado el hecho que la letra se refiriera a una mujer, parecía la solución más obvia para ocultar el verdadero significado de la misma. Entre la tercera y cuarta estrofa había un pequeño recuadro y en un garabato descuidado Iori había escrito _solo de Billy_ y que lo tuviera en cuenta de esa forma lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba. Eiji dijo algo a lo cual no prestó atención, pero el ninja fue rápidamente a sentarse a la batería, esperando las instrucciones de Iori. Él se quedó un momento más releyendo la canción, convenciéndose cada vez más en que definitivamente trataba sobre él. ¿Iori le escribiría otra canción después?

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento levantó la vista para ver que estaban terminando de arreglar como Eiji debería llevar el ritmo de la batería. Iori tenía ya su bajo colgado y le indicaba con las manos los golpes que debería dar y en qué momento. El entrenamiento ninja de Eiji era el responsable de la concentración y habilidad para recordar lo que le había dicho sin que el pelirrojo tuviera que repetírselo, algo que le pareció sumamente interesante. Antes de perder más tiempo, volvió la vista al papel para repasar como Iori había escrito la melodía, y sin contar la última parte, la canción era relativamente sencilla. Era un buen inicio pues que no fuera complicada les aseguraba que coordinaran rápidamente, algo que parecía era lo que Iori más quería, tal vez porque quería pasar a alguna otra canción.

— ¿Entiendes lo que escribí, no? —habló de repente casi en tono de burla mientras le lanzaba el cable para que conectara la guitarra.

— Solo intento memorizarla —lo atrapó justo a tiempo y lo conectó a la guitarra, rasgando las cuerdas para probar que sonaran bien.

— ¡ _SAN, NI, ICHI_! ¡VAMOS A HACER ALGO DE RUIDO! —gritó Eiji de repente, sorprendiéndolos pero no lo suficiente como para que no notaran que con ello él pretendía indicarles que era tiempo de comenzar.

Iori echó a reír en lo que empezaba a puntear las cuerdas de su bajo, la mezcla sonaba demasiado buena como para no incluirla siempre que fueran a tocar aquella canción, casi como el día anterior pero ahora su risa iba al inicio. Billy suspiró para relajarse mientras simplemente tocaba las notas que había leído en el papel, recordando que debía repetirlas dos veces antes que Iori cantara, prestando atención para acostumbrarse rápidamente al tiempo aproximado que eso iba a tomarle. Comenzaba a divertirse otra vez.

La grave voz de Iori se hizo eco en la cochera, cada palabra que escapaba de su boca tenía cierto aire hipnótico y sin que quisiera evitarlo lo miró, tragando saliva al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido como Eiji golpeaba el bombo de la batería. Tocó casi por inercia lo que recordaba, para su sorpresa no se había equivocado en ninguna nota o por lo menos Iori, quien ahora lo estaba mirando también, no se lo había hecho saber. Le dedicó media sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada y alzar la voz, siguiendo la canción, en un pico de pura intensidad.

Entonces supo que era su turno.

Iori dejó que su voz se apagara lentamente para dar paso a su improvisación. Sin exagerar demasiado se dejó llevar tocando lo que su corazón parecía indicarle, y para alegría suya se oía perfecta para la canción pues si bien agregaba algo más de emoción, mantenía la esencia de la melodía que el pelirrojo había ideado. Tras la última nota espontánea y sin que se lo dijera Iori siguió con la canción mientras Eiji volvía al ritmo del comienzo, en una sincronía tan impresionante que casi parecía mentira.

Eiji dio un fuerte golpe a los platillos para dar por finalizada la canción solo unos segundos después que sus compañeros hubieran tocado la última nota que les correspondía a cada uno, no cabía en sí de la emoción por lo bien que había resultado a pesar de ser el primer ensayo de algo completamente nuevo. Estuvo a punto de decirles que debían intentarlo de nuevo cuando la lámpara del techo se apagó de repente. Billy rasgueó apenas las cuerdas de la guitarra que simplemente emitieron un suave y metálico sonido. No había electricidad.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! —Gritó Iori molesto mientras pateaba una caja con fuerza— ¡Este maldito basurero siempre dándome problemas! ¡Ahora seguro la electricidad regresa de madrugada como siempre, maldición!

— Estas cosas siempre pasan —respondió calmado mientras se rascaba la nuca ligeramente, intentando pensar en que podía decir para que no se enfureciera más. Sin electricidad no tenía mucho sentido seguir ahí, dándose por finalizado el ensayo. Era bastante frustrante para los tres, y entonces fue cuando recordó la loca idea que se le había pasado por la mente la noche que le dieron el aviso color púrpura, por lo que siguió hablando—: Saben, creo que tengo el lugar perfecto a donde ir…

Sus compañeros lo miraron atentos, esperando a que revelara sin vueltas la salvación a sus problemas de electricidad. Era la torre de Geese, por supuesto. Les habló del piso especialmente adecuado para él donde entrenaba, peleaba y practicaba con una de sus tantas guitarras, su batería o alguno de sus bajos. Con la pequeña descripción del lugar que les había dado había logrado convencerlos en el acto, más aún cuando les dijo que podían ir ahí las veces que quisieran y hacer el ruido que quisieran porque nadie les reclamaría nada.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ir ahora mismo? —preguntaron Iori y Eiji al mismo tiempo, casi sin poder creérselo.

Billy asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes de comenzar con la canción, Eiji cuenta _tres, dos, uno_ en japonés. Tal vez les resulte conocido de los strickers de Ramon en KOF 2000, Neo y Geo. ¿Recuerdan como cuentan antes de explotar?

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el proximo capitulo!


	4. Steppin' Stone

**N/A:** ¡Volví! Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme porque este capitulo me costó HORRORES, y luego de practicamente 3 meses logré terminarlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y bueno, tambien disculpen (en serio en serio ;o;) por la increíble tardanza y principalmente lo digo por un par de personitas que a diario me recordaban cuando rayos iba a postear la actualización -mira Drekaas y NaranjaMorada-

Mi idea original era escribir y terminar esta historia en lo que durara el verano, pero no se pudo y ahora estoy escribiendo esto mientras me congelo. En fin, espero que disfruten de este cap y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan pueden dejarmela por review.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Por lo que se notaba, solo el vecindario en el cual se encontraba la casa de Iori estaba sin electricidad, o el subterráneo que se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia de allí no estaría funcionando. Seguro destacaban de entre las demás personas al cargar consigo sus instrumentos, excepto por Eiji claro, quien simplemente llevaba a sus Kage y Nagare renovadas golpeándolas una con la otra casualmente mientras se mantenía en silencio. El viaje en sí se sintió demasiado ordinario para Billy, quien en su condición de guarda espaldas del dueño de la ciudad estaba acostumbrado a algo menos público, pero sus ridículas vacaciones lo mantendrían obligado a moverse así por lo menos durante un mes más. El único que parecía divertirse al estar entre gente común era Iori.

Iori no había participado más que en el King of Fighters del año anterior y ni siquiera lo había ganado, pero se había hecho de un nombre y de una popularidad considerable en el campo de la lucha, aunque ya hubiera sido más o menos conocido en el musical. No había pasado anónimamente por la plataforma, mucho menos en el vagón, donde bastantes mujeres y algunos hombres se le acercaron a pedirle algún autógrafo y parecían desfallecer cada que el pelirrojo meneaba ligeramente la cabeza para apartarse ese gran mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

Tanto público era un molesto, especialmente el femenino. Billy se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, enfocando la vista en el suelo mientras estrujaba en sus manos su bandana, esperando a que nadie notara que tenía un estuche de guitarra en frente así no lo asociaran con Iori y lo molestaran también. Para algún otro podría haber resultado insultante verse ignorado de tal forma, que un compañero de banda lo ignorara olímpicamente frente a una posible futura legión de fanáticos, pero a él más bien le molestaba que Iori aceptara tan gustoso toda esa atención de esas personas. Miró hacia su derecha, donde estaba sentado Eiji, quien seguía jugueteando con sus baquetas como si el alboroto no le importara en lo más mínimo. Estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, o simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Tal vez por eso era buen baterista.

Billy bajó la vista nuevamente, debería imitarlo y no dejar que le importara lo que Iori hiciera. Después de todo no tenía ningún derecho en molestarse, en sentir como los celos lo invadían, no era como si le perteneciera cuando apenas y se habían besado un par de veces. Además Iori no parecía precisamente el tipo que se toma con seriedad las cosas. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras sentía que se ruborizaba, estaba pensando en las mismas tonterías que pensaba respecto a Geese, aunque cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar sería más realizable con el pelirrojo y no con su jefe.

La voz de Iori se sentía distante al igual que aquello que dijeran las personas que se detenían frente a él a adularlo. Estaba demasiado aturdido y todo eso era un molesto eco que resonaba en su cabeza junto a una idea que lo hacía sentir desagradable. ¿Realmente le gustaba Iori o solo estaba intentando utilizarlo para quitarse a Geese de la cabeza? No se creía capaz de algo tan cruel, ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar, después de todo las cosas parecían estar sucediendo de forma natural. Podría ser que nada más fuera víctima de las ridículas tácticas encantadoras que el pelirrojo también parecía usar con todo el mundo, no estaba seguro de nada. Era complicado pensar, más aun cuando hacía tanto calor y cuando tanto ruido lo perturbaba. Al menos pronto estaría en su piso de la torre de Geese, olvidándose de todo al tocar su guitarra al volumen máximo.

Qué bueno era sentirse superior al resto de aquellas personas que podían darse cuenta de cuán perfecto era él. Esa muchedumbre, tan ordinaria en sí misma, tan común, lo adulaba y parecía genuinamente interesada por su nuevo y misterioso proyecto musical. Todos estaban ansiosos por ir a aquella presentación por la batalla de bandas en el bar donde había dejado sus anuncios a los que, por supuesto, ninguno había contestado. No había nadie entre todos ellos que tuviera un gramo de talento, como artista podía verlo claramente. Iori sonrió y algunas chicas suspiraron y dejaron salir pequeños gritos de emoción. Y aunque fueran bonitas, de cabello largo, piel nívea y ropa ajustada, ninguna le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Miró casualmente a Billy a su lado, con la cabeza baja, viéndose como una moderna obra de arte salida de la portada de un álbum que le gustaba bastante. Él era el único que le interesaba y sin embargo, no le prestaba ni la mitad de la atención que esas chicas. Había pasado como un imperturbable en el torneo, un sujeto odioso que con su intenso narcisismo no se volteaba a ver a nadie, pero el rubio lo había cautivado en prácticamente unas horas, tanto así que había logrado inspirarlo lo suficiente para escribir algo nuevo, cosa que no había logrado hacer en algún tiempo.

Regresó su atención a su público, riéndose mentalmente frente a las ideas de éxito y fama que le proyectaban. Alejado de Japón, de Kusanagi y sus responsabilidades, se sentía bien. Podía verse triunfando y muriendo joven cual leyenda, a pesar de que aquello fuera a causa de su maldición. Viéndose idolatrado, sin preocupación alguna referente a sus deberes como Yagami, sonrió otra vez. Aquel vagón de subterráneo abarrotado le daba libertad, le permitía simplemente ser Iori.

 ***/*/*/***

La torre sin duda era un edificio imponente, que lograba verse desde prácticamente cualquier punto de South Town, y a su vez desde el último piso de la misma se podía ver la ciudad completa. Era un monumento a su grandeza sin duda, ícono tangible del poderío que ejercía sobre la ciudad, sobre su ciudad. Geese estaba recargado contra el barandal de madera que delineaba el espacio de combate que se ubicaba en la terraza de su edificio, arriba de su oficina. No le apetecía pelear o ver pelear a otros esa tarde, simplemente le habían dado ganas de subir por un poco de aire fresco y de paso, se había quedado a ver el atardecer. Se aburría bastante sin Billy, ya que de estar ahí tal vez hasta podrían haber librado un par de luchas de práctica en las que el menor siempre perdería. Recordó divertido la expresión de su rostro cuando lo azotó contra el suelo por última vez hacía solo un par de días, también lo sumiso en el temblor de su voz cuando le habló. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan obvio? Hasta él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el menor, y seguro toda la torre también lo sabía pero se mantenía como una suerte de secreto a voces que nadie se anima a discutir.

El cielo cambiaba de color naranja a un purpura oscuro que pronto sería el azul normal de todas las noches. Pronto sería la hora en la que la mayoría de los empleados se retiran, mientras pensaba en ello se cuestionó brevemente sino habría sido mejor idea obligar a Billy viajar a Inglaterra y quedarse un mes completo con Lilly, después de todo South Town no era un lugar muy tranquilo como para vacacionar. Así también seguro conocía a alguien más allá y se olvidaba de esos raros sentimientos que tenía por él, que aunque los tomaba como un simple halago, era una distracción. Más que entrenamiento, Billy necesitaba dejar de portarse como chiquilla enamoradiza. Comenzaba a creer que incluso no peleaba bien por eso.

Se volteó al escuchar el crujir de la madera de las escaleras, de pronto Hopper caminaba hacia él con algo de prisa, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Con frecuencia traía malas noticias cuando se ponía así y eso le molestó, pero al menos no estaba con Ripper pues que le comunicaran algo a coro sería peor. Esperaba que lo que su guardaespaldas estuviera por decir, no fuera nada que pudiera fastidiarlo demasiado o lo lanzaría por sobre el barandal. Odiaba las malas noticias.

— ¿Vienes a molestarme? Mejor habla rápido —Hopper inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como excusándose antes de acercársele un poco más.

— Billy acaba de llegar —respondió un tanto inseguro, como si dudara de lo que estuviera diciendo y anticipándose a un regaño, bajó más la cabeza.

Geese parpadeó un par de veces, esperando el remate a tan mal chiste. Como Hopper no dijo nada más, miró por sobre su hombro al abismo que había tras del barandal sobre el cual aún se recargaba. Que Billy lo desobedeciera contaba como mala noticia, y las ganas de lanzar a Hopper al vació no le faltaban, aunque Billy era más merecedor de tal castigo. Tomó aire, sin ánimos de mostrar cuan molesto estaba en realidad.

— Dejé muy en claro que no se acercara a este lugar, Ripper y tú están de testigos de eso.

— ¡Sí señor pero…! —levantó la vista, su ceño apenas fruncido le daban a su expresión de nerviosismo puro un toque humorístico. Geese no pudo evitar reír apenas y Hopper tembló al oírlo.

— ¿Pero qué? Ya Hopper, habla de una vez.

— Es que dice que simplemente viene para hacer uso de sus cosas en el piso que le pertenece, y-ya sabe, su guitarra y todo eso —hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse el cabello rápidamente—. Ha venido con dos sujetos más, Yagami y Kisaragi del torneo del año pasado.

Geese se cruzó de brazos, ahora sin importarle que su guardaespaldas notara que estaba molesto. ¿Qué clase de tonto era Billy? No quería creer que de verdad fuera tan imbécil como para además de no hacerle caso llevara a ese sujeto que estuvo a punto de matarlo el año pasado a la torre, Yagami era una amenaza, especialmente para Billy. Suspiró y se dispuso a dirigirse hasta el dichoso piso para hablar con el rubio menor, por lo que caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras seguido por Hopper.

Mientras tanto, Iori miraba con un interés difícil de disimular el enorme equipo de sonido que Billy tenía en aquel lugar, junto con las pantallas que estaban una a cada lado del piso. Era impresionante que tuviera cosas tan geniales, sin mencionar por supuesto los instrumentos que estaban acomodados un poco más hacia el fondo del piso. Al ver todo eso, le generaba una extraña molestia el recuerdo de su mugrosa cochera donde el único instrumento que realmente valía la pena era su bajo. Seguro también en la torre nunca tendrían problemas como algún maldito corte de electricidad, algo que se daba con una maldita e increíble regularidad en su casa. Ya que estaba facilitándole las cosas con ceder aquel espacio para ensayar de tan buena gana porque ni siquiera se lo había pedido, Iori supuso que podría tener un buen gesto con Billy y simplemente agradecerle. Se volteó lentamente para ver en la dirección en la que el rubio se encontraba con Eiji, los dos muy enfocados en la batería.

— Este lugar es bueno, me gusta —comentó casualmente, manteniendo su aire engreído—, tal vez pueda venir algo así como…tres veces por semana, sí.

— Yo vendría todos los días, es mejor que tu basurero —Eiji se acomodó en el taburete a la batería y levantó en lo alto su par de baquetas, en una suerte de pose que inspiraba bastante— ¡El Kisaragi _batero-jutsu_ podrá desarrollar todo su potencial aquí!

Billy detuvo a Iori sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras reía por el comentario de Eiji, que había herido apenas el orgullo del pelirrojo. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, los mejor sería hacer caso a lo dicho por Eiji, más tiempo practicando aseguraba mejores resultados. Por supuesto, verse todos los días no ayudaría en aplacar los nuevos sentimientos que lo inquietaban. Debería concentrarse en la música y no en sus tonterías de tipo enamoradizo.

— ¡Déjame, nadie insulta a la CBGB Yagami!

El agarre de Billy se aflojó de repente, por lo que las pequeñas chispas púrpuras que habrían dado lugar a grandes llamas en sus manos se veían en completo innecesarias. Iori volteó apenas la cabeza para verlo, ya que Billy parecía haberse distraído en algo más. Su cara empalideció de repente y adopto una expresión extraña, casi como si hubiera visto materializarse una pesadilla. Bufó al sentirse desplazado antes de girarse por completo a ver qué diablos podía ser más importante que él, más importante que mantenerlo en su lugar. Un viejo, _ese_ viejo. Él caminó hacia ellos seguido de un sujeto aún más ridículo, ¿tal vez un guardaespaldas? No pudo evitar sonreír ahora que todo estaba muy claro, por supuesto que no se habría atrevido a ir sólo a sabiendas que él estaba allí, un fuerte y peligroso Yagami. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sujeto? No lo recordaba y no le interesaba demasiado, pero esperaba a que no distrajera todo el día a Billy pues ellos ya estaban ocupados en algo bastante importante.

Billy dio un paso al costado para apartarse apenas de Iori, como si guardara las apariencias, aunque era más que probable que a Geese le diera igual verlo con un joven como el pelirrojo. Tembló ligeramente y se inclinó respetuosamente antes de volver a enderezarse una vez que su jefe estuvo a un par de metros frente a él. Hubiera querido desviar la mirada para no dejarse fascinar por ese atractivo suyo que lograba enloquecerlo siempre, algo que por mucho lograba opacar a su torpe nuevo interés quien perdía por lejos en aquel concurso de popularidad en su inquieto corazón. Antes de dejar pasar un segundo más, se decidió a hablar aunque no creyera poder decir algo sin que su voz temblara por la mezcla de miedo y emoción que lo invadía.

— S-Señor Geese, buenas tardes.

Geese resopló fastidiado, como si no se sintiera de ánimos ni siquiera para recibir las usuales adulaciones y muestras de respeto a las cuales estaba acostumbrado. Billy supuso de inmediato que estaba metido en un grave problema simplemente por haberse atrevido a volver, considerando que prácticamente se lo había prohibido por el asunto de sus vacaciones, muy a su pesar. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tal vez tenía razón. Miró a Hopper un segundo como buscando una explicación o un cómplice que lo ayudara a cubrirse frente al regaño que le esperaba, pero no había rastro de compañerismo en su cara. Seguramente estaba imaginando cosas, pero podría jurar que Hopper le sonreía burlonamente. Casi estaba seguro que recordaba haberlo visto hacer lo mismo un par de ocasiones en la que Geese le daba una reprimenda.

— ¿Qué clase de chiste es este? ¿Desde cuándo desobedeces una orden directa?

— Esto…esto cuenta como mis vacaciones, es un pequeño proyecto —alcanzó a responder no muy decidido pero asombrado tras inventar una respuesta que más o menos se notaba convincente. Aunque aquello podría haber resultado bien, Iori se encargó de arruinarlo al dar un paso al frente.

— ¡Es un gran proyecto de hecho, un proyecto Yagami! —el pelirrojo se acomodó el cabello de un rápido movimiento con la cabeza, como si intentara impresionarlo. Geese simplemente se cruzó de brazos, en su cara dibujándose una extraña expresión que mezclaba absoluto rechazo y desconfianza.

— No te hablé a ti, así que guarda silencio —volvió su atención a Billy y lo llamó—: Tú más vale que vengas aquí.

Iori miró furioso como Geese se giraba sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y alejarse un poco de ellos, seguido por el ridículo sujeto que lo había acompañado y también por Billy. Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, tenía una tonta expresión de adoración en su rostro y caminó tras su jefe con las piernas temblándole, como presa de alguna maldición. Y el mismo sabía muy bien de maldiciones como para no reconocerlas de inmediato al verlas. Resopló, casi sentía que podría echar por la boca llamas púrpuras por la ira que lo invadía. No dejaría que el viejo se burlara de él sin recibir su merecido y a decir verdad, tampoco dejaría que Billy desertara de la banda así como así.

¡No dejaría que se lo quitara tan fácilmente!

— Recuerdo las visitas al hospital y las lágrimas de Lilly cuando este tipo casi te mató el año pasado —dijo Geese en voz baja, mirando a Billy con el ceño fruncido— ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando?

La mirada de Iori ardía como fuego en su espalda, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Tembló de los nervios de verse en tal situación, abrir la boca fue completamente inútil pues ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su excusa que seguro le parecería increíblemente patética a Geese. Aunque le agradaba que se preocupara por él, no quería alarmarlo demasiado como para que se molestara con él por ser tan idiota. ¿Pero cómo pensar en la respuesta correcta, cuando la simple presencia del mayor lograba confundirlo tanto?

— Responde de una vez Billy, ¿crees acaso que el señor Geese tiene tiempo para tus tonterías? —Hopper lo increpó e incluso le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

— Está tan acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, no le importará pasar por encima de ti, puedo verlo en su torpe cara —Geese suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Billy, sonriendo de lado al ver como se resentía a que estuviera tan cerca tan de repente, temblando cuando pasó un brazo tras sus hombros—. ¿Entiendes que no quiero que te mate esta vez, si enloquece?

"¿Por qué me haces esto, maldición?" pensó Billy mientras se estremecía y percibía el calor en su rostro al ruborizarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin dar demasiados rodeos logró responderle—: D-Descuide, nada pasará.

Billy se tambaleó al sentir como lo tomaban por el brazo para de un tirón certero ser apartado de Geese y Hopper. Miró sorprendido por sobre su hombro al responsable, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

— ¡Ya deja en paz a mi guitarrista, viejo!

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos, Yagami?! —exclamó completamente histérico, una falta así de respeto les costaría caro a ambos. Iori en lugar de calmarlo con alguna palabra o lo que fuera, lo empujó hacia atrás directo hacia donde ahora estaba Eiji— ¡¿Tu también vas a ser parte de esto?! ¡Estamos muertos!

— ¡Que exagerado! Estábamos muertos el año pasado pero aquí estamos, ¿no? —sostuvo al rubio con fuerza para que no intentara detener cualquier locura que Iori planeara, bastante divertido.

— No puedo esperar que alguien como tú comprenda lo grande que será este proyecto —le sonrió como si le acabara de ganar en una pelea tremenda antes de continuar— ¡No sabes nada de esto, viejo!

Geese no daba crédito a lo que oía, y en lugar de partirle la cara de un golpe como se lo merecía, simplemente echó a reír, casi a sabiendas que eso fuera a herir su orgullo y por consiguiente, herirlo más de lo que lo hubiera hecho un simple golpe. No tenía caso en ponerse a discutir con un mocoso tan torpe como Yagami, cegado por su propia autosuficiencia. Miró a Hopper que tenía una mano dentro de la chaqueta, listo para sacar en una milésima de segundo su revólver y dispararle a Iori. No necesito más que hacerle una simple seña antes de voltearse para que no le prestara atención al pelirrojo y lo siguiera para salir del piso. Aunque había sido algo incómodo al principio por la sensación de desconfianza que Iori le transmitía, se había divertido a costa suya y lo había hecho poner furioso aunque no lo hubiera intentado. Por suerte sin embargo, no le afectó esa maldición suya, haciéndole ver que aún no entendía del todo ese poder de Orochi que el muchacho tenía.

— ¡Andy Williams, _Speak softly,_ _love_! —le dijo desde la puerta—. Cuando pueda escucharla de ustedes podremos ver quién sabe y quien no de esto.

Billy se soltó del agarre de Eiji fastidiado y se cubrió la cara con las manos, escuchando sin entender muy bien la infantil rabieta de Iori. Se sentía tan avergonzado por haber llevado a ese par de payasos a la torre y que justo dieran un espectáculo ridículo frente a Geese y Hopper, quien seguro lo molestaría hasta el cansancio cuando volviera de sus vacaciones en las que solo estaba sufriendo de disgusto tras disgusto. ¿Y qué hacer además con la especie de desafío que les había planteado Geese? Solo esperar a que fuera una broma.

— ¿Podríamos…podríamos ponernos a trabajar? —dijo en un suspiro agotado aunque realmente quería echarlos de ahí y no volver a verlos jamás.

* * *

 **N/A:** el album en el que Iori piensa al ver a Billy es First Two 7s, de Minor Threat.  
 **N/A2:** CBGB fue un club emblemático del punk rock ubicado en Nueva York.  
 **N/A3:** _Speak softly, love_ es el tema de las peliculas de la serie The Godfather (el Padrino, pues), la canción favorita de Geese. Busquen la letra que es imperdible.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que no tarde demasiado para eso :^)


End file.
